Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Funhouse
Five Nights at Freddy's 3: Fazbear Funhouse is a FNAF fan game with ideas by PvzFanatic. The game takes place at the 2017 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the player being John Schmo. NOTE: This is simply made of ideas. Phone Calls: Night one: "Hello? Helloooo? H-Hey, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is your new job, you'll be working the night shift.....anyway, there's some pretty important stuff should be informed about. The first thing is that the animatronics.....well, they might have a chance of.....wandering, at night....so that wouldn't be so bad, had they not tried to perhaps wander into your office, and see you as a metal endoskeleton instead of a person. But we have multiple salutations to that problem. But before I inform you about that, uh, you might wanna switch over to the basement camera. There's a puppet, marionette thing in there, and it used to move quite frequently. But then we found this music box, and it didn't move when we wound it, so now it can be wound at the push of a button. Anyways, what with the protection system...you have five entrances to your office, and two of them have doors. So if any of the animatronics appear in the door lights, you can close them. But the doors, being electromagnet doors, take power use, and we have less money than usual because we're paying our employees more than before, you see, at our past locations, we've been paying out employees minimum wage, so now we're paying our employees $500 a week. But with the higher wages, we have less money for the electricity. So another thing about the power...we think it would be a bad idea for you to use two power-using things at once, so we rigged the doors to open once you put up the camera. Now, because of that, and you having multiple entrances to your office that don't have doors, we have given you a Freddy Fazbear head. So you can put that on to fool the animatronics...well, except our new model of Foxy.....all of Foxy's previous models have been twitchy, the original ran on camera, and that Mangle one....well we don't mention what that one did.....anyway, our new Foxy....well if he appears in the hallway in front of your office, flash him with your flashlight. He'll go away. So anyway, I don't think there's anything else to mention, so good luck and have a good night. Bye." Night two: "Hello? Hello? H-Hey, night two! So, if you look at the back room, you'll see our original models and our, uh, Toy models, I think they're called. Well, our original models are moving now. You know, the original Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.....oh, Foxy...yeah, I mentioned before that he runs on camera. So if he leaves the Back Room, he'll probably be running down the hallway to your office. So just close the door if he ever does that. But also sometimes, Freddy Fazbear, the original, will just.....appear in your office....our previous guards have reported this. But they say the Freddy that appears in the office is limp....and yellow......anyway, good luck on night two. See you on night three." Night three: "Hello? Hello? This is the third night, good job! Did that yellow...Nevermind, but those Toy models in the back room are starting to become active...the Toy Foxy thing, I think it was called Mangle, tends to crawl on the ceiling. She'll probably be hard to see on the cameras....well there's not much new on this night besides those toy models are moving....good luck on night three. Bye." Night four: "Hello? Hey? Uh.....h....hi.....if you look at the dining room camera, you'll see.....a thing.....the kids call it Mr. Handy....w-we don't know how that thing got here.....that thing.....all it's endoskeleton hands....the endoskeleton head.....but......it should be fooled by the Freddy mask....okay.....good luck....." Night five: "Hey! Hi! So, you made it to night five! That's great! So....the yellow Freddy I was talking about on night two.....it....well....I don't know how to out this....well.....it might have a higher chance of appearing in your office....we don't know what it's purpose is.....but....anyway....good night...." Night six: "Wh.....Wh......H.....Hi.....why did you come here? Wh.....What's the purpose.....we closed down......we found out what's in the yellow suit....the police came.....it's just......good luck.....I.....just.....don't come back, this is a horrible thing that's going on....." Custom Night: "ITS ME, THEY WILL KNOW THE JOY OF CREATION, HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME AT FREDDYS, PREPARE TO DIE" FNAF3 Office.jpg|The office FNAF3 Map.jpg|Freddy Fazbear's Pizza FNAF3.jpg|The title screen FNAF oldest models.jpg|Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Golden Freddy FNAF3 toy models.jpg|The toy models FNAF3 Ad.jpg|An ad FNAF3:FF Ad.jpg|An ad for the game featuring Mr. Handy. Active Animatronics Note: The Marionette is active on all nights Night One: *Shiny Freddy *Shiny Bonnie *Shiny Chica *Shiny Foxy Night Two: *All Shiny Animatronics *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *(Rarely) Golden Freddy Night Three: *All Shiny Animatronics *All Old Animatronics *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Mangle *BB *(Uncommonly) Golden Freddy Night Four: *All Shiny Animatronics *All Old Animatronics *All Toy Animatronics *Mr. Handy *Golden Freddy Night Five: *All Animatronics Night Six: *All Animatronics Custom Night: *Depends on the AI level of the animatronics Category:Games